In an existing remote proxy management architecture, an auto-configuration server (ACS) interacts with a proxy device by using a remote management protocol and a proxied device interacts with the proxy device by using a local area network protocol, where a customer premises equipment wide area network management protocol (CPE WAN Management Protocol, CWMP) defined by the Broadband Forum may be used as the remote management protocol, and the universal plug and play (UPnP) protocol may be used as the local area network protocol.
When the ACS sends a management command to a proxied device, the ACS sends the management command to the proxy device using CWMP, and the proxy device converts the management command into a local area network protocol packet and then sends it to the proxied device, thereby implementing management of the proxied device by the ACS, where the proxy device may be a home gateway, and the proxied device may be multiple UPnP devices such as a set top box, an AP (Access Point) device, and a VoIP device.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following disadvantage: in the prior art, when a home gateway uploads data of a UPnP device to an ACS, the home gateway needs to identify and convert the data model of the UPnP device because the UPnP protocol has only one universal data model; however, when the UPnP device involves different service data, this universal data model cannot suit the service data model well, so that the home gateway cannot identify the service data model of the UPnP device, resulting in that the ACS cannot manage the UPnP device well.